Flying Time
by irishmist816
Summary: When Kurt dies, what's left of Blaine quickly deteriorates. One-shot! Has a little bit of Santana and Brittany as well!


Brittany didn't understand. She had been confused for the past few days about what had been going on. She had received a call from a crying Blaine going on about Kurt. He had been crying so much that she didn't understand a word he had said. Brittany tried her best to comfort him, even though she didn't understand. Her unicorn was gone. Gone. Never to be seen or heard from again. Blaine then told her that a service would be on Saturday at 11 a.m. Brittany had to write the information down; otherwise she would most likely forget it.

Brittany had walked into her bedroom with Santana. Apparently Santana had heard the news from Rachel. Strangely enough, Santana spent the evening crying.

"I just can't believe he's actually gone." Santana sobbed into Brittany's shirt.

Brittany placed her head on Santana's shoulder. "Me neither, 'Tana."

"I just hope it was fast. I hope he didn't suffer."

Once again, the only words Brittany could get out were, "Me too."

Santana and Brittany had fallen asleep that night together, wondering how Blaine felt not having a shoulder to lean on.

It was the day of the service. Brittany had chosen a simple black dress with halter straps. Santana chose a strapless shirt with dark jeans. They walked hand-in-hand up to Blaine, who was sitting in the front row, a blank look on his face.

"Blaine…" Santana started, but she wasn't able to finish from the choking sounds being emitted from her throat.

Brittany was there to cover for her. "We're so sorry Blaine."

Blaine turned to face them. He stood up and hugged them kindly. "Thank you. Thank you." He repeated.

Santana and Brittany understood. They took their seats next to Mike and Tina, who was already bawling uncontrollably. Nobody told her to stop, as they were all having the same reaction.

Kurt's casket sat on the stage. It was gorgeous. White flowers adorned the sides. Simple designs were etched onto the sides like leaves twisting in the autumn wind.

The ceremony started with everyone making speeches. Tina couldn't finish hers, and had to be led off the stage with Mike holding her protectively. Brittany wrote a speech about the first time she had a real conversation with Kurt and how nice and accepting he was to her and everyone else around him. Santana had trouble getting through hers. Santana's was about how she was so sorry that she was mean to Kurt, but happy that their relationship had improved over the years.

Blaine was next. Body trembling, he slowly made his way up to the microphone.

"Ummm…" He started, glancing at his paper. Rachel gave him a smile, and a small two-thumbs up.

Blaine smiled back before continuing.

"As many of you know, but for those who don't, I'm Kurt's husband. We met in high school when he transferred to Dalton because he was being teased. Being the strong person he was, he held his head up high and returned to McKinley. I joined him there for senior year, and it was one of the best years of my life. After we both graduated college, we married. We had our two wonderful children; Katie and Adelaide. I love them both so much." He gestured to the seats next to his, where his two daughters, both with tears streaming down their faces, smiled softly at him.

"My relationship with Kurt strengthened throughout the many years that we spent together. He was such a strong person. He overcame bullies, his mother's death, and almost every bad thing that can happen to a person. Then, one of the worst came along. At the young age of 39, he was diagnosed with stage four lung cancer. We were both so devastated, but Kurt promised that he would make it through. Being the strong person he was, he went to chemo. He did all of his therapy. He stayed strong at home. He helped to raise the daughters he loved so much. He helped me through my own personal struggles." Blaine was having trouble reading the paper at this point. Tears were smudging the pages and he could barely see through the mist surrounding his eyes.

"But….we all know….that we can't get through everything. Humans are just humans after all. Kurt left us, but his spirit hasn't left us. There isn't, and will never be, a day that goes by when I won't think of him. He'll always be a part of me, and I hope that he has left an impression on you just as much as he did on me. I'll miss you, Kurt. You'll forever be the only person I can ever love."

With that, Blaine moved back to his seat, stuffing the paper inside his pocket. Burt was the last person to stand up.

"I just wanted to say a few short words. First, no parent should ever have to bury their own child. Second, my son was so strong, and I hope that all of us leave today with a strength that we didn't know we had. Be strong." Burt finished his short speech. He reached out and placed the only family photo he had on the casket.

By the end of the service, everyone was in tears. Finally, Kurt's casket was lowered into the ground, and everyone had gone home.

_Ten years later_

A woman with luxurious curly hair walked across the green field. In her arms was a bouquet of red roses. She moved her way towards the end of the dirt path, head bowed down against the gale. As she reached the stone, her fingers traced the letters.

_Kurt Hummel_

_1993-2032_

_Loving husband, father, and friend to everyone he met_

_Blaine Anderson-Hummel_

_1994-2037_

_He lived each moment to the fullest, because he never knew which day would be his last_

The woman breathed in the fresh blast of air. She split the roses and put each handful on the dirt mounds lying beneath.

"I can't believe how long it's been. I'm so sorry, Dad." She said, looking at Blaine's grave. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you from your broken heart. You missed Kurt so much. I should have been there for you, but I wasn't. I was too caught up in my own issues. Now it's too late to change anything. You should see him. Both of you. Your grandson is so touching. He's so smart, going to be the best in his class. I just wish you could see him. I just wish I could see each of you one more time. I know I can't. I've accepted that. I'll see you soon, I suppose. Take care of each other up there."

Adelaide smiled up at the sky.

"Mom?" A voice came through the air.

"Just a minute Blaine!" Adelaide called back to her son.

Adelaide placed an unopened note on each grave. She patted the ground in front of the stones, making sure they were each even. She made sure not to disturb other tributes left at their graves; including the confetti, flowers, and notes that were left for only their eyes to read.

Adelaide turned away from the graves, smiled to herself and walked out of the graveyard, her son's hand in hers.


End file.
